The cAMP content of cultured human fibroblasts is increased by incubation of the cells with choleragen, isoproterenol, PGE1, and bradykinin. Preliminary incubation of the cells with dexamethasone, propranolol, indomethacin, or aspirin altered independently their responsiveness to these several agents.